This invention relates to an improvement in double wide, double deep storage racks of the type utilized in distribution center warehouses and method to facilitate order picking.
Heretofore, it has been a general practice to utilize gravity flow storage systems wherein pallets are mounted on wheels, or rollers provided on the longitudinal runners to move full pallets forwardly for access to the rear pallets as the front pallets are removed. These systems are expensive to construct and difficult to maintain since a relatively complex structural system must be developed requiring considerable fabrication in the warehouse facility. The structure to accommodate the gravity feed pallets must be relatively sturdy, and the wheel or roller constructions are expensive and difficult to maintain.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of gravity flow structural systems: 3,837,511; 4,197,047; 4,304,521; 4,341,313; 4,462,500; 4,527,937; 4,613,270; and 4,715,765.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a relatively simple inexpensive pallet storage structure to facilitate order picking which will be strong and safe to utilize.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a pallet storage rack permitting safe entry by an individual from the front in order to facilitate order picking from double wide, double deep pallet storage racks.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a pallet storage rack which is double wide and double deep which may by safely entered by an individual from the front to facilitate order picking in the warehouse distribution centers.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a method of storage and order picking of articles wherein double wide, double deep racks are entered through a front aisle opposite a depth of storage pallets for article removal after a foremost pallet has been emptied and removed.